gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Sadalahn-class
The Sadalahn-class (Sadaran) is a fictional battleship class in the Universal Century time-line, it is featured in the anime Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ. Technology & Combat Characteristics Armed with six twin Mega Particle Cannons, two hyper mega particle cannons, six large missile launchers, and a state-of-the-art anti-air defense system including 31 laser guns, the Sadalahn was arguably the most heavily armed battleship of her time. She was also one of the fastest and most mobile with an impressive array of powerful engines and verniers. Equipped with Minovsky Craft System for atmospheric flight, the Sadalahn would enter the atmosphere using a parachute system, which envelops and shields the entire rear of the vessel against the devastating heat during descent. Being one of the most advanced ships at the time, the Sadalahn sports a holographic device, with projectors on the extremes of the board, that the charismatic Haman would use to project her image in space and spur her troops on. Armaments ;*2-barrel Main Gun Turret ;*Mega Particle Cannon ;*Laser Gun Turret ;*Missile Launcher Special Equipment & Features ;*''Komusai'' ;*Holographic Projection Device ;*Ballute System ;*Minovsky Craft System History ''Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ'' Subsequent to the Gryps Conflict which saw the defeat of Titans by AEUG, now greatly weakened, Haman Karn lost no time in regrouping her forces to take over the entire Earth Sphere. To achieve this, she would repeat what the Principality of Zeon did by forming a land invasion force to seize control of the Federation's strongholds on Earth. A new flagship, capable of carrying Haman and figurehead Mineva Lao Zabi to personally supervise the operation and later officiate at the ensuing ceremonies on Earth, was commissioned—the Sadalahn. Although not completed until after the start of the First Neo Zeon War the Sadalahn was still finished in time to take part in the early days of the war, and used as the flagship leading the invasion of Earth. Little was known about the fate of Sadalahn after it became one of the few Neo Zeon warships to have survived the collision of the asteroid Axis and the colony Core 3, an act of desperation from the Neo Zeon rebels led by Glemy Toto before their demise, and was captured by the AEUG support fleet that came to reap the spoils. ''Gundam Walpurgis'' In U.C. 0089, the Sazadan appears with a Neo Zeon remnants fleet in the vicinity of the Side 2 colony Olympus in battle with an AEUG fleet. It is later sunk when the ship's bridge is destroyed by a beam saber. ''A.O.Z. Re-Boot'' The Midalahn was constructed by the Zeon Remnants organization Zeon Mars (with cooperation from Axis Zeon) when they still controlled the Mars region. Although it is the sister ship of the Sadalahn, its bottom hull catapult and overall apppearance is similar to the Gwadan-class "AOZ Re-Boot Vol. 56" "Dengeki Hobby Web" KADOKAWA . The Midalahn became the flagship of Zeon Mars fleet and was commanded by the son of Outlaw Chester, the leader of Zeon Mars. The Midalahn departed for the Earth Sphere in response to Neo Zeon's invasion of Earth. However, the fleet would return to Mars following the civil war that broke out between the Haman loyalists and the Glemy Faction as it was a faction that did not belong to either. Picture Gallery sadalahn-gadalahn.jpg|Lineart sadalahn-ballute.jpg|Ballute System sadalahn-bridge.jpg|Bridge sadalahn-hangar.jpg|Hangar References MechanicsZZEndraSadalahn.jpg External links *Sadalahn-class on MAHQ.net ja:サダラーン